demondeviantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of Demon Deviants premiered on June 5, 2016 and featured 24 episodes. As the group is split from each other, they must find a way to deal with the loss of their home. Some people are seeking to reunite and others believe that there is no hope. They must become stronger and build up in this new world if they want to live. Season Summary The season follows each group trying to find each other. John and Colonel Wright meet two sisters named Kathy and Grace Wilson and run into trouble with demons. Tara, Heath and Addison try to teach Maria to use a weapon, they meet Joe and Tara, Addison and Heath are kidnapped by a psychotic man, who is killed by Maria. Lilly is haunted by nightmares of her husband and son, who were revealed turned into demons and are put down by Lilly after they attack Cliff. Derek and Dylan meet two teenagers named Madison and Peter and Derek is also haunted by nightmares of The Demon Resistance and Valcon murdering him. Cole and Jin meet Wayne, Paul, Trish, Alexis, Rebekah and Santiago. Cole tries his best to grow up by taking care of himself but runs into trouble with demons and masked men, which his group saves him. The Demon Resistance reunite with each other. Maria, Cole, Cliff, Paul, Madison, Shelby and Byron are kidnapped by Valcon. John and Colonel Wright take a group (Derek, Rebekah, Tara, Randy, Jin, Grace, Destiny, Santiago, Peter, Wayne, Joe and Eric) to find them. They find them but Paul is turned into a half demon, killing two of The Demon Resistance members. Derek manages to defeat Paul, making him come back to reality. Derek and Paul fight Valcon together and are about to kill him until Valcon sends his demons after them but they escape. A demon named Azazel attacks the group, killing many of the group (including Eric) and John kills him with a stick of dynamite, blowing him to pieces. John and Colonel Wright take a group to look for supplies in Dreadwood. John and Colonel Wright's group meet a man named Jaxon, who kidnaps Randy. Meanwhile, Derek's group run into a demon named Focalor, who shows Derek what the world would look like if Derek was their ruler. Derek's group arrive just in time to see Jaxon choking John, which Derek kills him with a machete. The Demon Resistance slowly disappear into a fog created by Maskus, who is killed by John before he disappears. The Demon Resistance must fight their way out of the arena, losing most of their members (including Madison and Elena) but meet three new people named Mark, Zach and Bridget, who take them to their community. John meets the community's people (Griffin, Helen, Roger, Victor and Rosie Perez, Percy and Vivian). Valcon then arrives in the community, starting a war and killing many of the survivors (including Wayne and Grace). John then stabs Valcon in the head with a sword, killing him. His demons then carry his body away and the war has ended. Valcon is then resurrected and walks away. The second half of the season starts off with the community being happy. John and Colonel Wright take a group on a supply run, where Peter is attacked. Peter is then possessed by a demon and attacks the group, killing Roger and himself. Valcon then warns Derek that he will become the future demon leader unless he kills someone he loves. John announces the news to everyone, which Griffin disagrees with them being here and takes a group with him. Tara tries to take her life but Lilly resurrects her. Derek tells John and John volunteers but Jin jumps in the way and is killed by Derek. We follow Griffin's group in the next two episodes where we learn his backstory and he meets a family, who he takes in as his own people. Griffin then tells his group they must kill The Demon Resistance. John tries to talk Griffin out of killing them and Griffin seems to believe them but soon takes out his gun, shooting one of the group members, which starts a gunfight. Both groups lose many survivors (including Heath, Percy, Rachel, Daniel, Alice, Gabe and Heather) and the group is split, once again. John and his group are kidnapped and learn from the resurrected Nelson that The Devil intends to bring people back to life to make them demons. An angel named Hannah rescues them from The Devil, who was possessing Maria. John, Hannah and the others try to find the others but run into trouble with demons, which they manage to defeat. Cliff, Tara, Kathy and Randy hallucinate their loved ones (including Jin, Jesse, Shawn, Nate, Elena, Madison, Peter, Wayne, Adrienne, Eric and Grace), which Cliff realizes is a demon making them hallucinate and Cliff kills him. Derek and Paul's group try to find a safe place to rest until they find a cabin, which they soon realize cannibals live in the cabin. They manage to battle their way out and escape, while a truck drives up the driveway, only to find their friends dead. Lilly and Dylan's group find a community but learn they are going to sacrifice them to The Devil. They come up with a plan to escape but as soon as they try to escape. Lilly is captured. Lilly is strapped to a table and they perform the ritual. The group then kill the cult and escape. Lilly's eyes turn red. Colonel Wright's group run into another group that have one rule: You leave the group. We kill you. Colonel Wright and the others try to leave but the group stops them. One of the survivors try to rape Addison but Addison grabs her knife from her boot and stabs the man in his throat, which Colonel Wright's group kills them. The Demon Resistance reunite but realize Lilly's behavior changed. At night, Lilly barges into Cliff and Tara's tent and puts a hand on Tara's head. Tara screams and Cliff, John and Colonel Wright grab her but she pushes them off. John calls her name and she turns around to reveal red eyes. Lilly escapes. The group tries to come up with a plan to stop Lilly but Nelson says they have to kill her to stop The Devil. Lilly arrives with demons and this starts a war between The Demon Resistance and the demons, killing Mark and Griffin. Alexa tries to run at Lilly to kill her while Cierra tries to stop her but Lilly knocks Cierra and Alexa off a cliff, leaving their fates unknown and shocking the group. Maria tries to kill her but Lilly knocks her unconscious. John tackles her but Lilly throws him off of her. John tries to get her to come back to reality and Hannah tries to kill her with Michael's sword but Lilly knocks her unconscious with one touch and throws the sword to the edge. John says "This isn't you, Lilly". Lilly almost kills him with a knife but she is stabbed in the back with Michael's sword by Dylan, which makes The Devil vanish into smoke and Lilly falls to the ground. John comforts her before she dies and they both say "I love you". Lilly dies and the group mourn their group's deaths. John asks Nelson "What does The Devil really want?" and Nelson smirks, saying "Her." They all turn around to Hannah but Hannah says "Not me. Her." The girl is revealed to be Dylan. Maria then looks down the cliff and screams "Guys!" Main Cast *Ethan Hawke as John Mason (17/24) (episodes 1-2, 4, 6-14, 16-18, 23-24) *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Lilly Harper (14/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-8, 10-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Uriah Shelton as Cliff Mason (15/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 17, 19, 23-24) *Shawn Mendes as Derek Mason (16/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 16-17, 20, 23-24) *Dakota Goyo as Cole Mason (15/24) (episodes 1, 4-9, 11-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Becky G as Tara (16/24) (episodes 1, 3-4, 6-14, 17, 19, 23-24) *Sabrina Carpenter as Addison Mason (16/24) (episodes 1, 3-4, 6-14, 17, 22-24) *Ethan Cutkosky as Heath Matthews (12/24) (episodes 1, 3-4, 6-9, 11-14, 17) *Samantha Isler as Dylan Wright (15/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Amber Coney as Maria Santos (15/24) (episodes 1, 3-4, 6-8, 10-14, 17-18, 23-24) *Emeraude Toubia as Cierra Santos (16/24) (episodes 1, 4-14, 17, 22-24) *Thomas Jane as Colonel Scott Wright (17/24) (episodes 1-2, 4, 6-14, 16-17, 22-24) *Michael Fassbender as Randy Jones (14/24) (episodes 4, 6-14, 17, 19, 23-24) *Jennifer Connelly as Katherine "Kathy" Wilson (13/24) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10-14, 17, 19, 23-24) *Ron Perlman as Valcon (13/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-12, 14, 18, 23-24) Also Starring *Gary Oldman as Griffin (9/24) (episodes 12-18, 23-24) *Bailee Madison as Rebekah (14/24) (episodes 1, 5-9, 11-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Corbin Bleu as Byron (15/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 17-18, 23-24) *Kylie Bunbury as Destiny (15/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 17, 20, 23-24) *Rob Raco as Santiago (15/24) (episodes 1, 5-14, 17-18, 23-24) Recurring Cast *Rick Yune as Jin (12/24) (episodes 1, 4-8, 10-14, 19) *Adrianne Palicki as Hannah (3/24) (episodes 18, 23-24) *Cassie Scerbo as Shelby (15/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-14, 17, 22-24) *Tania Raymonde as Elena (6/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-8, 11) *Olivia Munn as Grace Wilson (8/24) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10-12, 19) *James Maslow as Eric (5/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-8) *Danielle Chuchran as Madison (7/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-8, 10-11) *Atticus Mitchell as Peter (9/24) (episodes 1, 4, 6-8, 10-13) *Jeremy Sumpter as Joe (14/24) (episodes 1, 3, 6-8, 10-14, 17-18, 23-24) *Luke Evans as Wayne (7/24) (episodes 1, 5-8, 11-12) *Amber Stevens as Trish (14/24) (episodes 1, 5-9, 11-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Logan Lerman as Paul (14/24) (episodes 1, 5-9, 11-14, 17, 20, 23-24) *Nina Dobrev as Alexa (13/24) (episodes 1, 5-8, 11-14, 17, 22-24) *Jay Baruchel as Zach (8/24) (episodes 11-14, 17, 20, 23-24) *Kaya Scodelario as Bridget (8/24) (episodes 11-14, 17, 20, 23-24) *Hugh Jackman as Mark (8/24) (episodes 11-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Alice Braga as Rosie Perez (6/24) (episodes 12, 14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Edward James Olmos as Victor Perez (6/24) (episodes 12, 14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Jodie Foster as Helen (7/24) (episodes 12, 14-15, 17, 21, 23-24) *Alexa PenaVega as Vivian (7/24) (episodes 12-14, 17, 21, 23-24) *Lance Henriksen as Roger (2/24) (episodes 12-13) *Brad Dourif as Percy (2/24) (episodes 12, 17) *Drew Fuller as Daniel (3/24) (episodes 15-17) *Alexandra Daddario as Kris (6/24) (episodes 15-18, 23-24) *Mary Eliabeth Winstead as Rachel (3/24) (episodes 15-17) *Jesse Metcalfe as Gabe (3/24) (episodes 15-17) *Missy Peregrym as Heather (3/24) (episodes 15-17) *Emily Alyn Lind as Alice (3/24) (episodes 15-17) *Andrew J. West as Kyle (1/24) (episode 15) Episodes Deaths *Several civilians and fighters *Several demons *The Man *Ralph Harper *Aidan Harper *6 Masked Men *Eric *Azazel *Jaxon *Maskus *Elena *Madison *Wayne *Grace *Roger *Peter *Jin *Kyle (Flashback) *An Unknown Man *Alice *Gabe *Heather *Percy *Rachel *Daniel *Heath Matthews *Mark *Griffin *Dr. Lilly Harper *Cierra Santos? *Alexa? Trivia *Cierra Santos, Alexa, Byron and Santiago are the first characters in the series to be a part of the LGBT community with Cierra being lesbian, Santiago being gay, Byron and Alexa being bisexual. *It is revealed in the finale that The Devil wants Dylan but no explanation as to why he wants Dylan. *The fates of Cierra Santos and Alexa are unknown. *Below are changes made to the cast: **Samantha Isler, Amber Coney and Emeraude Toubia are upgraded to series regulars and are listed under Starring. **Aimee Garcia was removed from Starring after her character's death. **Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Connelly and Ron Perlman are listed under Starring in their first appearances. **Gary Oldman and Bailee Madison are listed under Also Starring in their first appearance but are series regulars.